Between Normal
by orpheneritus
Summary: There were rules. In the narrow and secret place between buildings.


Between Normal by orpheneritus

Gakuto knew he was different the moment he felt Hirano's hand wrap around his erection. He knew that unlike the other boys who slipped between the buildings, that this was not a side trip that would end when girls his age would finally go all the way.

Shooting his load messily over the calloused hand of his school mate he knew he would spend the rest of his life in the dark and narrow gaps between normal.

He had asked Hirano around to his place after school eager to see a little more, touch a little further.

'Don't be serious, Mukahi, It's not cool,' Hirano had replied fastening his school slacks.

It was wrong to want a little bit more. 

He'd never seen Hirano between the buildings again.

There were rules.

In the narrow and secret place between buildings there were no names.

He didn't talk to them or remember them. He remembered their hands or their mouths, the way their breath panted in his ear. Mostly he wanted to jerk them off, sometimes he would kiss them distractedly.

If he happened to recognise them later in the hall or in a class, he would let his gaze slide effortlessly over them and away, and they did the same.

There were rules.

Then there was Oshitari Yuushi.

Yuushi could suck the air from the room by entering it. He felt constantly suffocated by the Kansai boy's presence.

Yuushi was in his homeroom and his chemistry class. On his cleanup roster… and when the first day of tennis trials started he invaded one of the last vestiges of his life. The tennis club.

Yuushi stood too close to him, smiled too wide. Yuushi made outrageous comments others thought funny, but that squeezed the air from Gakuto's chest and throat.

Yuushi sat on his desk in the mornings, thigh casually hooking over the corner of the table. Yuushi read over his shoulder during classes, leaning in until his hair would brush over his shoulder. Yuushi would steal food from his bento box at lunch, occasionally stooping so low as to wrestle his chopsticks for the last piece of eel.

He was slowly suffocating in the presence of Yuushi. The other boy's easy friendliness and charm crushing him.

'Play doubles with me, Gakuto,' Yuushi asked leaning casually onto his desk.

Yuushi called him by his name so casually, as if they were friends. 'I don't think so,' he replied without lifting his head.

'Hn, that's too bad.' Yuushi smiled widely. 'Atobe thinks it's a great idea.'

Gakuto snorted. 'You're an idiot.'

'Not following…'

He sighed and looked up into the Kansai boy's dark eyes. 'Of course Atobe thinks it's brilliant. If you play singles you'll upset the rankings and potentially steal a little limelight.'

'So you think I'm good?'

'You know you're good. You don't need my opinion.'

Yuushi smiled with a small laugh. 'Maybe not, but I want it.'

'I don't see why…' he complained.

'Because we're doubles partners now,' he replied.

'I haven't agreed, yet.' Gakuto pointed out.

Yuushi shook his head slowly, rolling his shoulders gracefully. 'I don't need you to.'

Of course he would've agreed to be his partner in the end, as a singles player he wasn't a starter. Still it was irritating to show up to practise the others slapping his back in congratulations when he hadn't done anything.

Gakuto opened his eyes slowly to look up into the blue rectangle of sky so many stories above the dark walls that closed them in. Stifling a small groan he sunk his hand into the long hair of the other boy and pulled him closer, until he could kiss the boy's lips.

The other boy turned his head at the last minute. 'I don't kiss.'

'What do you do?' he asked coldly.

'Just this.' The other boy grasped his cock and pumped it firmly. It was enough. Gakuto pressed his face into the other boy's neck, inhaling the scent of his sweat and shampoo.

The entrance to the gap was darkened by a long shadow. The presence of Yuushi was unmistakable, the still of his heart, the crushing pressure of his chest upon his lungs.

Gakuto was left hanging as the other boy made a hasty escape, head down, almost running.

'You know,' Yuushi said leaning in close to his face. 'I kiss.'

His breath was stilled as Yuushi closed the gap between them. The taller boy's body covering his, folding along his lines, bringing heat and pressure and a scent that permeated his breathing.

Yuushi's lips were soft and supple. They pressed gently along the line of his mouth coaxing him to join in… to give in.

And he did.

With a gasp… as Yuushi pressed the heel of his hand against his hardened cock, wrapped a long fingered hand through his hair and pressed into him. Tongue slipping between lost lips, lifting him up the wall until only the very toes of his shoes could still touch the ground.

The pressure burning in his chest until it hurt. Crushing him until he couldn't breathe. He pushed back wildly against the hardened body struggling to relieve the crush. Yuushi's hand gripped him tightly and set a maddening pace of pressure and release.

With a muffled cry, he collapsed languidly into Yuushi's solid embrace.

It was a moment before Gakuto realised that his head was being gently stroked and that their bodies were listing in a smooth motion back and forth in unison. He stepped away abruptly and Yuushi released him with a smile.

Fixing himself up he glared at his partner. 'You really suck.'

'That I do,' Yuushi replied with a smirk.

'I don't want to know that,' he replied harshly, cheeks flushing at the very thought.

'You don't?'

'You're breaking all the rules…' he murmured.

Yuushi grasped his wrist and pulled him around. 'Why don't you come over to my place.'

'Don't be serious, Yuushi. It's not cool,' he replied.

Yuushi smiled his hand tightening slightly. 'Is that what someone once told you?'

There were rules…

…in the places between normal. In the dark gaps between the well lit buildings, in the shadows of a boy's heart.

Oshitari Yuushi broke them all.


End file.
